The Cunning Mind of Dr Robotnik
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: Dr. Robotnik, A.K.A. Dr. Eggman, has had enough of Sonic the glitch. Every single one of his plans has been foiled by the blue hedgehog, and it's time he took the glitch in his plans out of the equation once and for all. But, can he do it?


The Cunning Mind of Doctor Robotnik (Alias: Eggman)

He's always winning. Is it because he's the good guy?

That's a viable excuse, but it's still not good enough. I'm the genius, Doctor Eggman! With an I.Q. of three-hundred, how can I possibly lose? My plans are absolutely flawless and completely foolproof. It's possible that Sonic isn't the fool I take him for, but since when has he been good at the structure of gravity-defying airships and how to program automatic bio-weapons? Never! I'm the genius, Doctor Eggman! Sonic is merely the glitch in my plans. It's blasphemy how he can defeat my intellect with a simple spin-ball!

"Doctor Eggman, the radar is going haywire!" Decoe called me, pointing frantically at one of the many control panels in front of him.

"It's that blasted hedgehog again, mark my words!" I said in my grand manner. "Bocoe, bring up the security camera footage from a minute ago and slow it down."

"Doctor, there are blue streaks all over the screen, I think we may need to clean the monitor." Bocoe said, worried.

I grimaced. "You two really are bolt-heads! I can't believe I built such imbecilic robots!" I cried, standing up and marching over to the front of the aircraft where they were stationed. "Activate the primary shooters. He must not get to the main ship at all costs!"

The Egg Fleet has been upgraded since the last time he faced it. Now there are ten new ships, all equipped with the finest weaponry and outfitted with the newest technology which I created myself. Right now we're aboard the Albatross ship, but the main ship is where the Chaos Emeralds are located.

"Sonic!" I shouted into the microphone, which played through the speakers placed throughout the Fleet. "You won't make it this time, I guarantee it!"

I can see his face now, smirking at me as he speeds past all of my well-thought out security measures. He'll be humming insults as he crushes all the shooters, and jumps from ship to ship, getting closer and closer to the Chaos Emeralds. He won't this time.

He just can't.

I pressed a sequence of keys and turned a switch. A screen immediately popped up on the monitor, and Sonic had no doubt just flew past that trap if that blue streak on the screen were to say anything about it. I checked the motion sensors and grinned. He was still at the back of the Fleet. Good. I can at least set up some traps and watch him squirm. This time, it'll be harder than ever to get through my defences!

"Send out the Beta-bots on Ship Alpha-Zero." I commanded, watching as Decoe hurried to do just that. "And call Bokkun for me. I have a favour to ask of him.

"Yes, Doctor, right away Doctor!" Bocoe squeaked. Sometimes I wish I'd just given them the monotone voice-capacitators and no personality. Oh well. At least with their programming I gain some amusement with their pathetic antics.

I could almost hear their gears creaking inside them as they typed in commands and programmed preset codes into the robots that would soon be opening fire on the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. "Send out Omega too. I'm sure he'll appreciate being out of his dormant state." I grinned, feeling quite evil.

Omega is a robot I created long ago, and it hated me for building it. It hated me so much, in fact, that it tried to destroy me and all that I ever created. After a little while, Omega became a thorn in my side, so I easily reprogrammed him and wiped his memory banks clean. Now he's on my side once again. Sonic will surely think he has an ally. Too bad for him, since I have the element of surprise. I'll get him this time, even if it takes my entire Fleet to finally defeat him.

"The Beta-bots are on their way, and will be in contact with Sonic right about... now." Decoe said, a definitive tone of satisfaction in his voice.

"Good. I'm sure he'll take them down with his homing attack, so while they're there, why don't you send in Agent Rouge for me. She'll provide a good distraction while I go and convince Shadow to take him out." I said, striding out of the control room.

"Yes Doctor!" I heard as the metal doors slowly shut behind me. Now to get on Shadow's good side.

I've learned the hard way that relying solely on robots to carry out your plans is a dire mistake indeed. They have no initiative, and will only do things as long as you command them to. Even if your put their programming on an eternal loop, at some point they will freeze, or simply break down. It's pointless. That's why I'm getting Shadow. He's much more reliable, even if he is rebellious.

My footsteps echoed loudly against the floors, which were also made of metal. I admired my work, for the inside of this ship is quite impressive in comparison to its less-than-thou exterior. Red doors with my trademark logo decorating each of them were placed evenly down the hallways, each for a different purpose. The one I'm looking for at the moment is the room the Ultimate Life Form is in. I finally reached the door, taking out my ring of keys to unlock it. I took my time, in no rush at all to send Shadow out. Inside is a mess of thick cables and electrical equipment, all attached to the capsule in the centre of the room. The room is black except for the green light emanating from the capsule. It's dark, mostly because I believe that sleeping is something you should do in the dark, even if the sleep in question is forced upon you with green liquids.

Shadow is normally kept in this capsule, hindered by the liquids that keep him dormant just like Omega's convenient sleep mode. Yes, awakening him to take his anger out on Sonic was a great idea. Their rivalry is one of grudging respect, but I had no doubt that Shadow would love the chance to settle the score between them once and for all. Sonic has a soft disposition which will be his weakness. His lack of violence is made up for tenfold in Shadow.

I punched in the code to empty out the capsule and smirked. "Time to wake up, Shadow the Hedgehog." I said as the green liquid is slowly sucked out. The noise of pressure being released hits my ears, but the pain is only momentary. I watched in glee as Shadow's blood-red eyes blinked open, and a flash of confusion washed over him before quickly fading away.

"Where am I, Eggman?" He demanded when his eyes reached me.

Obviously he's lost his respect for me. He usually calls me 'the Doctor.' Maybe I should stop putting him in stasis as much.

"You are on the Albatross, Shadow." I said carefully, my voice laced with honey. "We are on one ship of hundreds that make up my Egg Fleet. You should be proud to be standing on such a vessel of high technology."

"To hell with your pathetic technology!" He growled, jumping down from the capsule and landing on one knee about a foot away from me. He looked up at me, glaring with an undefined hatred. "What do you want from me?" He asked roughly, picking off the leftover green residue of the sleep liquid.

"I merely wanted to tell you that Sonic is onboard. I think he's looking for something."

"And what's that? A Chaos Emerald?" Shadow snapped.

"Yes, actually. And it's the very Chaos Emerald that I was going to give you." I grinned as his eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "Yes, Shadow, that emerald was going to be yours. But now that Sonic's after it, you may never get it."

"Stop joking around, Eggman." Shadow said, starting to head out of the room.

"Don't you want to know where it is?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

"Why would you impart such information to me?"

"Because, dear Shadow, you're my friend. Friends do things for each other."

"You just want something in return. You're using me, like always."

Shadow has a bad habit of staying merely because he wants to know something. He needs an answer, and now. That's the only reason he hasn't run out on me yet. However, I also know that if I say the right thing at the right moment, he'll bend over backwards for me. He's almost as gullible as Knuckles! "Well, Rouge is here too. She's already fighting Sonic as we speak, and she's losing quite badly." Dangling a falling comrade in his face would surely get a reaction. I sneered inwardly as he turns fully toward me in shock. It is only for a second, because his guard is soon up again. He's so predictable.

"Give me that Chaos Emerald! Tell me where it is, now!" He demanded, his red eyes becoming slits as his heart no doubt raced.

"They're on the main ship of the Fleet. It has the most security, but you can cut it down by putting in the password." I said evasively.

"What's the password?" He disappeared from my vision and a second later he had a hold on my collar, bringing me down to his height. His grip was tight, but it didn't faze me.

"O-R-S-3-5-G-X." I said quietly, making him tug me lower so he could hear. Less than a second later, he let go and sped out of the room.

I grinned. "That's right, go save her." I said quietly as I stepped out of the dark room. I took one last look at the cables that littered the floor and the now-empty capsule and nodded. "Sonic will soon take up residence in here, and when he does, he'll no longer be an obstacle."

-:-:-:-

When I got back to the control room, Decoe and Bocoe were trying to stop Bokkun from flying around and wreaking havoc with his self-destructing TV box. I cleared my throat and they snapped to attention, Bokkun hovering slightly lower than he had been a moment ago. "Are you quite done messing around? We have a hedgehog to crush and you bolt-heads are playing some retarded version of tag! Get back to your positions immediately!" They did as I said and I sat down comfortably in the commanding chair. "Right then. Shadow is on his way to the Chaos Emerald, which he'll steal away before Sonic can get his hands on it. Decoe, you sent in Rouge, didn't you?"

"Yes, Doctor Eggman!"

"And Bocoe, have you tracked her progress?"

"I would have if Bokkun hadn't decided to interrupt us!" Bocoe complained, sending Bokkun a glare.

"Well check it now, you bolt-head!"

A couples of clicks from his keyboard later, and Bocoe confirmed her coordinates. "She's on the Hawk Assault ship, and Sonic's with her!"

"Good, good... everything is going as planned..." I steepled my fingers and leaned back, feeling every bit the devious leader I should be.

"Good call, Doctor, you truly are a genius." Decoe said, bowing in his seat.

"Why thank-you, I really should win an award for all of this, but no one seems to appreciate a mind with this much cunning..." I said as I watched the screens, three of them, which detected movement from Rouge and Sonic. It seemed that Sonic was evading her, not wishing to fight. I knew it. He's never one to fight a potential comrade. As soon as Shadow gets there, the trap will be set. With Shadow's current violent streak, I'm sure that Sonic will be dispatched shortly.

"So, boss-man? You called me?" Bokkun's high pitched and whiny voice tore my eyes from the screen as he hovered in my line of vision.

"Yes, I have a job for you." He lit up and nodded enthusiastically. I smirked. This was all just too easy. "I need you to distract Shadow on his way to Rouge and Sonic. Use as many of the exploding TV boxes you want, but make sure that he is delayed."

"But I thought..." Bokkun trailed off.

"Yes, you thought right, Bokkun! But first we need to make him late for his long-awaited appointment with Sonic the Hedgehog. Understand?"

"Yes boss-man! Will do!" He flew out of the door, no doubt to stock up on explosives. He was an annoying little runt with a penchant for pyrotechnics, but that trait of his could be very useful. He loved to see people get annoyed because of spontaneous combustion, especially when it was caused by him. This would certainly grind Shadow's gears and make him even more impatient to see Sonic gone and Rouge safe. Not that Rouge had any problem taking care of herself. She was a former government agent and spy, as well as a master jewel-thief after all. She's quit those jobs though. Now she works for me in order to stay close to Shadow.

I love manipulating people. Why pay them off with vast amounts of money or give them the perks of a king when you can control them with fear?

Radio static sounded harshly through the speakers and a dark voice came online. "Doctor, I think you have secondary security set up because there are explosions everywhere. What the hell is going on?" Shadow whispered urgently.

"I take it you've gotten the Chaos Emerald without incident?"

"Of course, Eggman, but it wasn't without incident. Where are these explosions coming from? Turn off the secondary security measures so I can get through!"

"Why don't you just perform your infamous Chaos Control and teleport yourself out?" I asked innocently.

"You have a Chaos inhibitor installed in here, or have you forgotten?"

"Well, there's no way to turn it off. Sorry, Shadow, but you'll just have to get out on your own!" I said, my apologetic tone sounding quite real. Again, I really should get an award for my cunning, and maybe even my amazing acting. Having an I.Q. of three-hundred doesn't just mean that I'm good at being intelligent. I'm good at everything! Excellent even!

"Dammit..." I heard him mutter, before the radio static turned silent again.

Decoe and Bocoe watched me with confused looks, but I gave them no answer. I didn't need to. They knew I could be cruel when I wanted to, but that cruelty always had a good intention behind it - though, no one could ever see that, sadly.

"You two!" I barked suddenly.

"Yes Doctor?" They said, simultaneous in both their surprised tones and reactions.

"Contact Rouge via her headset! Set it to frequency zero point seven three."

"Right away, Doctor!" Bocoe set to work while Decoe located her position using her radio waves. I really did have a knack for controlling my surroundings. Over a hundred ships are in this fleet. Sonic has to work harder than this to get to me.

Everything is under my control now. A push of a button and a couple of well-placed explosions will get rid of Sonic once and for all! Sonic will no longer be the glitch in my otherwise foolproof equations for world domination, Shadow and Rouge will once again be my rebellious marionettes, and I will finally build my Eggman Empire!

But, after all of this... will I really want to?

* * *

Hello readers!

Just so you all know, I wrote this for a Creative Composition for my Writer's Craft class this year (Being Grade 12, Semester 2, 2010). When I got feedback from the class - we have to present our Creative Comps - I was told that would appreciate it much more than they did. However, it's only because they didn't understand what was going on, as none of them had ever played a Sonic game before. Plus, I got carried away and it was too long, and I ended up losing their attention...

Anyway, because I wrote it for the purpose of getting better as a writer in that class, I decided that I'd follow their sentiments and post this up. Maybe I'll get better feedback than "What the hell is going on?" here!

So with that said, please review!

Oh, and I'm thinking of continuing this... tell me whatcha think!


End file.
